


Blessed The Broken Road

by attack_on_titan_girl



Series: attack on country songs [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bars, Hanji being Hanji, Karaoke, M/M, country songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attack_on_titan_girl/pseuds/attack_on_titan_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren meets Levi at a karaoke bar. That's all I'm gonna say</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed The Broken Road

I really didn't want to be anywhere other than my bed, crying maybe, but mostly eating ice cream. So dont even ask be how i ended up in this karaoke bar. My break up with Armin was horrible. Screams and hollers could be heard down the hall. I was and still am pretty broken about it. But yet, here I am, sipping off my first beer. Alone. Tonight was random night and I was praying to whatever god was up there to spare me to not be chosen to sing. But that god decided to hate me.  
"For this next song, I will pick two people to come up here and sing "Broken Road" by Rascal Flats." I heard the owner of the bar, Hanji, announce through the microphone. She hoped down from the stage to walk around the bar and pick two new victims. "Okay, so I pick you," she said as she grabbed a man by his collar a few tables down from me, "and you!" She said giddily and pulled me out of my chair, leaving my beer abandoned. Well crap. She pushed us both on stage to where we were standing next to each other. The man next to me was quite short. His hight yelled younger than 20 but his face screamed 30s. His raven hair was parted in the middle with few bangs covering his face. His lips were a pale pink. He was dressed in all black attire, as though he just got back from a funeral. His eyes are a gray color. All in all, he was quite sexy if you asked me.  
"So, guys and gals, we need to have names now down we?!" The crowd roared with "yeah"s and "hell yeah"s. Hanji walked over to shorty (the nickname I had given him for the time being) and shoved the microphone in his face  
"It's fucking Levi, brats." He mumbled into the mic.  
"Well he doesn't seem like a very happy camper. I hope you have a better attitude. But what's your name?" She asked me, shoving the mic in my face now.  
"Eren" I replied simply.  
"Well then, Eren, Fucking Levi, nice to meet you and time to sing!!" She giggled before walking off the stage.  
"Better get this fucking over with. " he mumbled to himself walking over to the mics, expression not changing. Well, I'm not in the mood either, but I actually like this song, so lets see what we can do. I smirked at my own thoughts. I grabbed the mic with both hands and my hips started swaying. 

"I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two"

He was barely singing it so I elbowed him a tad in the side, giving him a sideways smile. He seemed to smile back. He started to sing louder and away his hips. 

"Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you"

We were both really into the song now. We took the mics out of the stands to dance all over the stage, but we kept or distance from each other. 

"Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you"

With his low voice and mine a tad higher, the song sounded perfect, almost anyways. 

"I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true."

The crowd started to stand and sway with the music. We got closer and closer until I had his hand and started spinning him around. We both had smiles plastered on our faces. 

"Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
(Yes He did)"

Some people even had lighters in their hands, and if they didnt have lighters, they had phones. 

"Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you."

They song started to slow down and so did we. For the final notes , I spun him once more, bringing our laced hands down to our sides, we stepped closer. 

"That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you. "

We were finally face to face, eyes locking, and I swear my heart melted. We stood like that for a moment before the bar started to clap and we even got some wolf whistles. We turned our bodies so we could bow.  
"Oh gosh guys that was amazing!" Hanji shouted as she came back on the stage. She escorted us off stage and I went back to sit down by my now hot beer.  
"Well fuck." I mumbled to myself. But I drank some of it anyways.  
"Hey, brat, that was kinda fun." Came a familiar voice. It was Levi. The fuck was he doing sitting next to me?  
"Yeah, that was kinda fun. Might have to do it again sometime." I smiled briefly at him before taking another swig of my beer.  
"Well then give me your arm brat."  
"What?!"  
"Give me your arm."  
I complied and gave him my arm. He wrote down his number. He stood up to leave but before he could do so, I grabbed his wrist.  
"Can I take you out for coffee sometime?" I asked  
"I don't like coffee. I'm a tea person. But you could come over to my place sometime and have tea, brat."  
"Oh, okay. Sounds like a, umm..."  
"Date." He interrupted.  
"Yeah, right, a date. It's a date then." I smiled and he left the bar. I guess god did bless the broken road that led me straight to him.

 

******

The first thing I did when I got home was text Levi.  
Eren: hey it's Eren  
Levi: Hi, Brat  
Eren: Gosh, don't gotta be so harsh  
Levi: oh, I'm not  
Eren: so about our date....  
Levi: Wow, Brat. Tomorrow 3 pm my place  
Eren: where do u live?  
Levi: Use correct grammar kid. I live in the Trost apartment complex. Apartment 3-7  
Eren: are u fucking kidding me?  
Levi: No, why would I kid about that?  
Eren: I live in the same apartment complex. Apartment 2-5  
Levi: No shit?  
Eren: well that's weird  
Levi: Yeah. Well I'm going to bed. Bye, Brat  
Eren: bye Levi 

I put my phone to the side. Turns out I have a date with destiny tomorrow.


End file.
